Darkness' Requiem
by Randomist
Summary: An interview with a soul damned for eternity. Okay, so maybe that's not Jafar, but still, just read it and review to make my rainy day.


Darkness' Requiem 

 I have now decided to do somewhat of a one-shot, but that might change depending on reviews.  I shall now put my imagination and fact gathering into overdrive and attempt to give a decent rendition of what those working for darkness, (Disney Villains) and darkness itself, (Ansem, Heartless, the element itself, etc.) were thinking, feeling and existing upon.  This should be a bit of a series of one-shots, or just a collection.  To start, why not do someone simple and not controversial?  How about…  Jafar?

The sands are blowing heavily.  I enter the cave of wonders.  No heartless is idiotic enough to stand in my way, but for those that do, Author powers blow them to kingdom come.  I enter the room of the keyhole.  After using my powers again, I find a black lamp sitting forlornly on a pillar.  I levitate to it and take it outside.  Once outside I rub it until a demonic red genie comes out.

Jafar: "Speak, name your wish."

Me: "I'd like to interview you for your past for a fanfic."

Jafar: "Really?  Is that it?  Why would I bother?"

Me: "Simple, do you want anyone to know about you, even if only in a fanfic, or to be forgotten, period?"

Jafar: "Well…  I guess I have no pride left to loose.  What do you begin with?"

Me: "Your past from before facing Sora.  Why'd you join the darkness, where were you born, how'd you end up as vizier, you know, that kind of thing."

Jafar: "This will be a long story, I am 52, you know.  Here. (Conjures up a chair)  I was born and raised in Agrabah, but since you're an author, you already know that, right?"

Me: "It would be boring to just give your past in editorial form, I needed a theme."

Jafar: "How does this scheme of this fanfic work, especially since you're physically here?"

Me: "I took my author powers a bit far and warped a part of me directly here.  I'm in two places at once, and two time periods, I can spend an hour here and it might take a month to write, but they are both at the same time.  It's confusing to go any farther, so I'll leave it at that."

Jafar: "Yes, as a genie I still get to know nearly everything.  It is a blessing and a curse in one, but back to my past.  I lived a relatively normal life, but I had visions of becoming powerful, plus my parents pushing me into anything possible for power did help.  They wanted power, so they got it through me.  Eventually I befriended someone in the palace, and got into a position there.  A few years' hard work and scheming and I became vizier.  I lived a sort of peaceful life, but no matter where I turned, my lust for more power nearly drove me mad.  But then again, I am mad by your standards already, aren't I?"

Me: "Sounds about right.  So, you had pushing parents and all that, befriended people in high places, schemed and finally got to vizier, right?  God, this sounds like a school interview… Damn homework!"

Jafar: "Calm down, this is on a similar subject, so it should.  So let me set the stage; I'm 25, in a high position, nobody's happy who's around me, there's a bit of a war, and then…  Blam!  Just as I'm about to totally loose it, I'm captured by a beautiful thief.  You should know what comes next."

Me: "Lemme guess.  You two fell in love.  Also, using author powers, I can see that due to this you invited her to the palace.  Oh, oh, further, the world was against you two, but you got married anyway."

Jafar: "Yes, completely content, happy and peaceful until 40.  No children, though, but I didn't mind.  Ah, but here comes the tear-jerker, a rival thieving group killed all her group aside from her due to palace security, but they killed her anyway, just because she had been in that group.  I honestly liked that group; they had honor, dignity and pride.  However, they just felt that they needed to get every last one."

Me: "You speak as though you don't care, and what was her name?"

Jafar: "Chrysanthemum, Chris for short.  Odd name in this area, but I didn't care.  As for not caring, I don't anymore, but not due to some inner peace crap.  After they killed her I went fully into killing every, single, group.  Not one person was spared, not one.  I almost smiled when it was done.  Of course, there were a few that escaped, but there was no more, as your world put it, gang warfare.  This left me 49, tired, and my lust and pains were coming back.  Over my life I'd learnt much magic, and I certainly used it well against those rats."

Me: "So I take it that's why you hated Aladdin and called him a rat?"

Jafar: "Yes.  Anyway, the heartless came three years ago, so I went out of my way to kill them, with my bare hands sometimes as well."

Me: "Martial arts?  I have used heartless punching bags before.  I only use large bodies now, the rest pop in only a few seconds due to my author powers."

Jafar: "Yes, they are fun to toy with.  However, during one of these excursions, I met Maleficent.  Her name should have warned me, but when she offered power and no more pain, I accepted.  It was easy and almost fun spreading darkness to the worlds.  I had emotions up until now, but using heartless power takes that old pleasure away.  So that's why my home world survived this long.  Would you like to know something?  I was way too cocky when facing the keyblade master.  I know so much magic that then I could have killed him with almost no trouble.  So while I joked and planned on relying on Genie, the key wielder hammered me into the ground.  As to that lamp thing, there was no way Sora would have won had he attacked me directly, seeing as I _am_ immortal now.  He could have sealed me to my lamp at any time, except for the barrier I placed around it.  I learnt barriers after my wife died.  When everyone began insulting me as I lay in my lamp, I finally felt an emotion, anger.  So I cast a spell on Sora's heart, and a pretty good one if I do say so myself.  It allows his heart to double; triple, quadruple, and onward multiply its power, depending on how badly he is beaten.  That's why he beat Riku, at the time; Sora's heart should not have been strong enough.  However, all his experiences, and my spell combining them, multiplied his heart's strength by twenty.  When he used the dark keyblade, his heart was multiplied by five to save him, and then by ten when Kairi saved him.  The boy is very resilient."

Me: "So you helped Sora?  That's kinda weird coming from someone trying to kill him before."

Jafar: "It was better than letting myself die totally, a little revenge goes a long way."

Me: "Eh, true.  So, anything else?"

Jafar: "I guess that I'd have to say that I'm happy being a genie.  Infinite power and immortality, and no more pain, now that's what I've always wanted.  Also, I get to do the occasional good deed for what's left of my heart.  I guess that I'm finally free.  It's funny that while Sora's only intent was to seal the keyhole, he righted everything, including me.  May he find joy."

Me: "You surprise me, very much.  Okay, now I'll close the fanfic, thanks Jafar."

Jafar: "It could have been better, but no problem."

Me: "That should about finish it up, so review.  Oh yeah, I don't own anything discussed in this fic."

Jafar: "How can you own a world?"

Me: "Well…  (Tells about Earth)"

That about does it, so Review and make my rainy day.  Oh yeah, ask a question in your review, I'll try to answer it.  Hmm, that about wraps it up, so again, Review.  And my closing sentence is:  "Live as much as you are able."


End file.
